The Revanchist
by FUN 2 KNOW
Summary: Revan's quest leads him to the outer reaches of known space in search of evidence on the existence of the true threat behind the Mandalorian War. But things go awry for the redeemed jedi knight, forcing him to land on an uncharted world embroiled in civil war and plagued by a dark and sinister enemy that threatens to engulf the land's inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Revanchist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Age or SWTOR. All rights belong to Lucas Arts, Bioware, and EA.

Chapter 1: Marooned on a Strange World (Prologue)

"Many thus think that the Dragon Age will come to represent a time of violent and dramatic change for all of Thedas. It remains to be seen."

_~From the Studious Theologian, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry Scholar, 9:25 Dragon._

…

Revan tore his eyes away from the aging tome's manuscripts and closed it with a weary sigh. Both his eyes and mind were worn from countless hours spent in the library, pouring over any information that he deemed worthy of notice. For someone like Revan, who's hunger for knowledge was insatiable, that meant nearly anything and everything.

The once exalted jedi knight, known for many titles, was left stranded on some backwater planet that was far out of the known reaches of the galaxy. All that Revan knew for certain was that the planet that he was currently situated on was located somewhere in the unknown rim, far outside of the Galatic Republic's jurisdiction.

Civilization on this planet, which Revan quickly came to know as Thedas, was still in its infant stage. They were currently in an archaic age of swords and arrows; where the concept of the wheel was barely in its infancy. So much activity had occurred within the last few days that Revan found it difficult to keep up with it all. Revan paused to collect his thoughts and meditate on the events that had led him on this path.

…

Revan had taken his ship, the _Ebon Hawk_ and his trusted droid companion T3-M4 on a personal quest to determine the true threat behind the Mandalorian War that his former self had discovered but forgotten. His search had led him in an unknown region of the galaxy to a lifeless and barren planet called Nathema. Almost as soon as he had emerged out of hyperspace, he'd been assaulted by a rush of memories from his past self; before his mind was wiped and altered by the jedi council.

Unfortunately for Revan, another ship that was already there waiting had detected the _Hawk's_ entry into the system and fired upon sight. Disoriented by the flash of memories, Revan's ship took heavy damage to its hyperdrive, crippling any chances of fleeing the scene. Thankfully, T3 managed to maneuver the ship, buying time for Revan to gather himself together to launch a counterattack.

Year' worth of space battle experience kicked in, allowing Revan to turn the situation around and cripple the enemy aircraft. Revan's senses picked up on two powerful force sensitives onboard the unknown spacecraft as it was forced to make a hasty retreat outside of the system.

Before Revan could think to pursue after the fleeing ship, the _Hawk's_ system alarms began to wail. Revan knew right away that the damaged hyper drive was the cause. The hyper drive was leaking an enormous amount of radiation which threatened to go critical.

T3-M4 inserted himself into the _Ebon Hawk's_ internal systems via the cockpit's interface port, managing to isolate the leak and vent the bulk of it out into empty space before the ship went supernova; but that was only a temporary fix to the problem. Without warning, the hyperspace subroutines lit up, sending the ship into a jump in hyperspace. Revan had frantically tried to save the ship, managing to break it out of the uncoordinated random jump and back into normal space. Unfortunately, forcing the ship out of hyperspace so abruptly put tremendous strain on the _Ebon Hawk's _hull.

Revan immediately ran a diagnostics check on the _Hawk, _and much to his dismay found that the top hull had been compromised. The emergency systems activated, sealing off the exposed section. Thankfully, the navigational chart and sensors were intact and functional. The star charts didn't recognize the system they had traversed to, meaning that Revan had landed somewhere outside in unknown space.

The ship's sensors picked up on a collection of planets, all revolving around a yellow sun. Having no other alternative, Revan directed the damaged vessel towards the only life sustaining planet in the system. Revan idly gazed at the globe, taking note of its geographical features. The Hawk's external camera's magnified on the celestial body, revealing some measure of activity on the planet's surface; indicating signs of intelligent life. The redeemed jedi steered the ship towards what appeared to be a small body of water that was surrounded by land. The water would hopefully cushion the _Hawk's _landing, assuming he survived the descent through the atmosphere. Revan preferred to steer away from that line of thinking and let the force guide him.

"Strap in T3. We're going in hard." The astromech droid gave a low and nervous dial tone of acknowledgement before bolting itself into the small section installed into the cockpit, reserved for him in case of unexpected landings such as now. Revan too secured himself into his seat, snapping in the harness and bracing himself for the inevitable rough landing. Revan calmed his mind and allowed the force to course through him like water flowing along a stream. The familiar and comforting power cocooned around his form in a protective manner.

Revan's last action was wincing at the sound of the _Hawk's _vulnerable hull creak under the stress of reentry before a loud booming crash, and then blackness.

…

Revan's addled mind faintly picked up on the distance sound of someone's voice. He was unable to discern the gender nor species emanating from the voice, even as it came closer. Revan, only then realized that he had been laying on the floor on his back. With a pained grimace, Revan attempted to pick himself off the ground and immediately regretted the action. He coughed harshly, tasting iron in his mouth. His breathing was slightly labored and with each breathe, Revan could feel a sharp pain coming from his ribs, leading the force user to believe that he had a few broken bones in his ribs.

A wave of nausea and vertigo overcame his body, forcing him onto his back with a groan. The voice spoke once more, this time close enough that Revan could vaguely make out that he or she was now standing over him. Revan had difficulty focusing the figure's outline, but his mind managed to make out one last coherent statement before unconsciousness overcame him.

"My, my, it would appear that mother will have yet a third patient to attend to."

…

Revan was roused from his unconscious state to a wafting pungent smell and the peculiar sound of stone grinding against a hard surface. The former sith lord raised a hand to his head, as if its mere touch could tide in the unbearable headache that penetrated his cranium. Revan took note of the fact that he lay rested on a bed. Gauze bandages were expertly woven around his torso and right thigh, which Revan presumed had been the most afflicted wounds. For whatever reason, someone had rescued him from his ship's wreckage and bandaged his wounds in their home.

A shuffling movement alerted Revan that he was not alone. Forcing himself into a sitting position against the bed's head post, Revan turned to his unknown savior. Revan quickly took in the appearance of a young raven haired woman with pale skin, strikingly sharp yellow eyes, and an unusual assemble of clothes that revealed much skin and looked to consist of several different pieces of cloth stitched together. Revan was broken from his observations when the woman spoke.

"Ah, you awake at last. Mother shall be pleased." She sauntered over to the side of the bed with silent steps that held much grace. The oddly clothed woman proffered a small bowl to the redeemed jedi, who wordlessly accepted the object. Staring at the bowl's contents, Revan grimaced at the stench he smelt from the bubbling concoction.

"'Tis a medicinal remedy to relieve any discomfort from a headache." The woman explained at the unasked question.

"Oh, uh thank you for this and for dressing my wounds." Revan truly was grateful to the woman for attending to his injuries, much less from a stranger. The woman looked taken aback by Revan's gratitude, though the jedi knew not why.

"I…you are welcome, but t'was not I who healed you wounds for it was my mother."

"Then give my thanks to your mother as well. Were my wounds grievous?" Revan eyed the drink suspiciously before taking a tentative sip from the bowl. To his relief, the concoction didn't taste foul, but had an earthy hint in it.

"Yes, but I expect that you'll be fine. You hadn't suffered from anything that mother could not mend herself." The oddly dressed woman took the bowl and placed it aside on a nearby table, next to a mortar and pestle.

"My name is Revan." The former sith lord began, trying to initiate a proper introduction. Internally, Revan was relieved to know that this woman spoke basic, though it appeared to be a somewhat archaic version of it given her strange chose of dialect.

"And you may call me Morrigan." The now named Morrigan replied succinctly, eyeing Revan with naked curiosity.

For some unknown reason, Revan felt a little unnerved by Morrigan's staring, but he brushed these feelings aside. "Do you perhaps have possession of my personal affects? I was carrying things that were important to me." Revan hated to admit it, but he felt incredibly vulnerable without his armor or lightsaber. A lightsaber was a jedi's most prized possession and Revan was no different.

"Yes, your belongings are being kept in that chest there." Morrigan gestured to the sizable chest that lay at the foot of the bed.

Revan removed himself from the sheets and slowly ambled out the bed on his feet. Thankfully, Morrigan and her mother were generous enough to cover his more intimate lower parts. Revan opened the chest and to his utter relief, found that all of his personal belongings were indeed present and intact.

"My mother has requested that she speak with you. Once you are finished clothing yourself, you'll find her outside entertaining two of our other guests no doubt."

"Of course, I'll be outside shortly." With her message relayed, Morrigan stepped outside to give her mysterious new guest some privacy to properly dress himself.

Mindful of his wounds, Revan carefully but quickly deigned himself in his personally customized armor that was constructed by the Star Forge itself shortly before its subsequent destruction. The armor was modeled after the armor that Revan had assumed during his reign as sith lord; though not without some alterations. Many of his companions and friends had questioned his choice of attire, being that it made Revan resemble his older and darker self. The truth is that Revan himself didn't know the reason of why he had constructed the armor to appear that way other than that it simply gave off a sense of nostalgia and comfort.

Revan gripped hold of the hilt of his lightsaber, inspecting it of any damage. He activated the saber which flared out with that familiar and comforting _vroom_ sound. Arcing the glowing blue blade several times in air for good measure, Revan nodded to himself in satisfaction before deactivating his weapon and strapping it to his waist.

Content that he was adequately presentable, Revan moved to leave the small house. Revan hoped that Morrigan's mother could fill him in on a number of pressing matters that the former sith gravely needed answers to; such as the location of his current whereabouts and where and what was the condition of his ship.

Revan raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes from the sun that threatened to blind him. Once his vision refocused, Revan took in the setting around him. He found himself standing on a small bed of soft dirt surrounded by a discolored pond. Just beyond the water was a dense pack of lifeless looking trees, which led Revan to determine that he was in a forest.

Standing by the pond were three new persons that Revan had never seen; seemingly absorbed in a deep discussion. One of them was an elderly woman with graying hair and a subtle slouch in her posture, which Revan presumed was Morrigan's mother. The other two were men who strangely enough wore outdated armor plating that was more suited as antiques to be displayed in a museum. Revan also noticed that they carried archaic looking shield and swords.

"_They don't appear to be embedded with cortosis-weave but it's difficult to determine from this distance."_ Revan thought to himself.

Their conversation came to an end as Morrigan's mother turned her weathered face in Revan's direction; the elderly woman's eyes boring into the redeemed jedi's with a dangerously deceptive expression masked behind a veil of aberration.

End…

…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I've been wanting to try this crossover for some time. It seemed like they could be blended well together if done correctly, though few have attempted so I wanted to try my own hand in it. With any hope you readers enjoyed it. If you would so kindly leave a review that would be appreciated. I enjoy having feedback from my readers.

I would also like to note that all author notes will be located at the bottom of every chapter; assuming that I continue with this story. Whether I am to continue this story or not depends on how much attention this story gets.


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat of the Blight

The Revanchist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from SWTOR or Dragon Age Origins. All rights belong to Bioware, EA, and Lucas Arts.

…

Chapter 2: Threat of the Blight

"_We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker help us all."_

_~By Duncan, the Warden Commander of Ferelden, 9:25-30 Dragon _

…

Revan repressed the sinking feeling of remorse as he gazed at the sight of the _Ebon Hawk's _wreckage. The disk shaped freighter was wedged face first into the murky water of the Wild's many lakes, with the aft end of the ship jutting outward in a compromising manner.

Morrigan stood behind him, yellowish eyes diverting between Revan and his half sunken ship. At Flemeth's behest, Morrigan had navigated Revan back to the crash site of his ship. She looked pensive, as though she wanted desperately to say or ask something but couldn't find the right words. Revan had spoken with the daughter of Flemeth long enough to know that these moments of uncertainty were incredibly rare and frustrating for Morrigan, who was unashamed of speaking her mind, no matter how offensive her words seemed.

Shaking his head slowly, Revan trudged through the swampy waters towards the downed freighter. The water went as high as Revan's calves but the former sith paid no mind to this detail. Swiping his gloved hand across the metal hull, Revan felt around for the emergency hatch that opened the docking ramp. After several minutes of wading through the musky water, Revan found the hatch. The ramp wined as it tumbled down with a loud _splash_, sending large ripples throughout the water.

Revan heaved himself onto the platform, taking the time to wring his now drenched robe. "I'll be inside for a bit, you're welcome to stay or come." Revan called over to Morrigan who remained by shore.

Without waiting for a reply, Revan turned and entered the darkened depths of the freighter, disappearing from view. Upon entering the shuttle, the ship's emergency power supply activated. Dimly lit lights blinked on near the ceiling, illuminating the _Hawk's _interior. It was a miracle that the ship had sustained even a little power given its broken and half-submerged state.

From an initial perspective, it appeared as though the ship hadn't been grossly damaged despite having been forced into a heavy landing, though Revan wasn't fooled. The vessel had suffered severe hull damage in several areas and the hyperdrive was a complete wreck; which was perhaps the worst issue given that Revan had no clue on how to repair it. Revan passed by several rooms that he was intimately familiar with: the engine room, hyperdrive, and medical bay; until he reached his final destination, the cockpit.

Revan's eyes immediately centered on the prone and broken form of T3-M4. "Shab!" he swore under his breathe one of the many snippets of profanity that he had learned during his time fighting alongside with the Mandalorian Canderous.

Rushing to his nonhuman companion's side, Revan frantically began to assess the droid's condition, which, frankly appalled him with the condition that T3 was in. The astromech droid's entire frame was littered with a web of fractures and its disk-like head was nearly torn out of its socket, leaving it to dangle at an awkward angle with only a few stray wires connecting it together.

Being an extinguished practitioner of all things involving droid components, Revan managed to reboot what was left of the droid's processing power. T3's single 'eye' flickered for a moment before stabilizing; though significantly less luminous than usual.

"How are you feeling buddy?" The astromech droid echoed a low wining sound to which Revan nodded to.

"You're pretty banged up and unfortunately I don't have the necessary parts of equipment to give you a sufficient repair."

"Beep boop beep" The droid seemed to deflate at Revan's description of its state.

"Don't worry little guy." Revan tried to placate the droid's worries. "I may not be able to fix you up now, but I can preserve your memory core. Once I have the right tools and parts I'll get you fixed up."

The jedi's words seemed to rekindle some spark in T3 because the little astromech whistled in jovial delight. It was always surprising just how expressive T3 could be and how much emotion he displayed for a droid. Droids that were on prolonged use and refrained from the occasional memory wipe had a tendency to develop personality quirks. Revan had grown a personal liking to droids with some embellished personality, even creating his own custom modeled assassin droid that had a penchant for using heavy sarcasm and a morbid sense of humor.

Powering the droid down, Revan removed T3's memory core with intense delicacy. He then proceeded to strip the now lifeless husk that had been T3-M4 of parts, salvaging anything that was still useable.

With that done, Revan stood and walked over to cockpit's dashboard. The displays flickered to life, though only just. Revan frowned. He knew that there would be no hope of his bird ever flying in the condition it was in. Having no other option, Revan took advantage of what little remained functional on the _Hawk_, activating the shuttle's emergency beacon. Revan had little hope that anyone would be traveling so far out into the unknown rim, but on the off-chance that someone did they would be able to pick on the _Hawk's_ distress signal, which was set to go on a loop.

Now that the main reason for returning to the _Hawk _was finished, Revan left for the medbay to prepare for the long term. The redeemed jedi knight had no way of knowing just how long he'd be forced to wait on this relatively unknown world before someone with a spaceworthy ship picked up on his distress signal. To that end, Revan's mind began to procure a list of items that he would most likely need. He had already decided that he wouldn't hunker down and wait in the _Ebon Hawk_. For one, the ship was only stocked with so much food and supplies that it would only sustain him for several months at best, but more importantly, Revan wanted to explore the world while he waited.

In his short time on the mysterious planet, Revan had heard of several things of intrigue; most notably the presence of humans on this world and the existence of magic. It boggled Revan's mind that though human's were settled on the planet, they not only knew nothing of the Galatic Republic but were also preposterously behind in terms of technological advancements by the known galaxy's standards. It was a peculiar mystery, one that Revan planned to unveil. As for the supposed existence of magic, Revan chose to withhold any skepticism. It was entirely possible that this magic was merely the native's alternative phrase to represent the force.

Revan was uncertain of whether or not magic and the force were one and the same, though by Flemeth's description it sounded starkly different in certain aspects. Morrigan had mentioned that it was her mother's magic that had healed his wounds, which explained the jedi's speedy recovery. Revan filed the topic of magic on his growing list of things to learn more about during his stay in Thedas.

Revan toured the ship, filling a satchel of everything he deemed worthy of bringing with him on his journey. Items such as spare clothing, food and medpacs were prioritized, and Revan even managed to salvage some spare lightsaber parts from the still intact work bench. Given the current technological state of the world he now knew to be called Thedas, Revan realized that medical supplies and mechanical tools and parts would now be indispensable.

Entering the communications room, Revan was greeted by the sight of Morrigan who had a mystified expression on her face, her eyes transfixed on everything around her. Revan walked over to the holotable, directly opposite of Morrigan.

"Are you enjoying your time sightseeing?" Revan asked, voice laced with amusement.

Morrigan eyes fixed on Revan with that piercing stare that Revan wagered had been inherited by her mother. "I am indeed. You have a most peculiar ship. I have neither seen nor heard of a craft like this one…and I suspect I never shall hmm? Just how did you manage to move such a vessel so deep into the Wilds I wonder?"

Revan was impressed by the mage's astute perception; another trait that she had no doubt inherited from her mother. "I would be surprised if you had. This ship was created with more than the intention of travel by water."

Morrigan's eye's gleamed with intrigue. "Was it now? May I ask just how this vessel was intended to travel if not by water?"

"Something much more conventional and faster." Revan answered allusively. He disliked having to give such an evasive answer but Revan was unsure if divulging that sort of information to a person from a medieval era was the correct course of action, much less someone whom he hardly knew.

Morrigan looked off put by the lack of detail, but her curiosity was now reinforced. "Perhaps you could elaborate in more detail?" the mage pressed for more information.

Revan gave the woman an uncompromising look. "Ask me another time." Morrigan sighed, exasperated but let the matter drop.

Revan picked up a functioning datapad that rested on the holotable, along with a few spare battery packs that were left strewn along the floor nearby. The datapad would be instrumental for documenting any of his thoughts or findings.

Stowing the datapad away in the duffel bag, Revan hosted his travel gear over his shoulder before gesturing towards the exit. "I've gotten all that I need. Shall we head back?"

Morrigan showed some measure of disappointment at the lost opportunity to explore more of the unusual ship, but nevertheless fell in behind Revan as he led them out of the _Hawk_.

…

Upon exiting the _Hawk_, Revan's acute senses picked up on the rustling of bushes in the woods. Morrigan quickly picked up on the disturbance to, eyeing the general direction of its origin. Revan peered through the foliage with apprehension. One of the many abilities that the Force enabled him was foresight, which was honed to great heights throughout his illustrious career. And these precognitive senses were warning him of eminent danger.

Morrigan was the first to see it, her long wooden staff held at the ready. "Darkspawn. I would advise caution stranger. Mother would be displeased if I returned with your bloodied corpse after only just patching your wounds." The young witch whispered to her guest as she took a battle stance.

Flemeth had bid Revan a warning of the Darkspawn forces that were encamped deeper south of the Korcari Wilds. According to Flemeth, Darkspawn were monstrous creatures that took on a twisted form of man, tainting the land with their presence wherever they went.

And then he saw them. They were even more monstrous than Flemeth described. To Revan, they resembled very closely to the nightmarish monster that plagued a child's deepest fears. Their faces were paled to an unhealthy greyish color that seemed so warped that Revan had difficulty imagining the creatures as even closely resemblant to humans. Revan didn't even need his Force sensitive powers to feel the sheer hunger and maliciousness drooping off them like a bad stench.

"_Nope, that's their actual smell." _Revan corrected himself, cringing from the stench they exuded.

One of the Darkspawn, a Hurlock if Revan was not mistaken, bellowed a throaty roar, as if merely producing sound strained its vocal cords. The remaining soldiers, a total of about half a dozen rushed at Revan and Morrigan, while several of the smaller ones; Genlocks kept their distance in favor using their bows. Revan pulled out his lightsaber; he'd need it for this engagement.

Morrigan thrust her staff forward, shooting an arc of lightening into the withering chest plate of a charging Hurlock, stopping it dead in its tracks. The tainted creature writhed in pain, mouth etched in a silent scream until its smoking corpse dropped to the floor with a heavy _thud_.

Revan wasn't idle, for he leaped an incredible distance into the thick of the Hurlock troops, his lightsaber igniting a brilliant blue. The Hurlock were momentarily stunned by the appearance of the foreign glowing blade, which Revan readily took advantage of by stabbing his blade straight through heart of the Hurlock that had roared earlier. The others were quick to shed their surprise, paying no heed to the loss of one of their brethren.

The former sith was caught off guard by their apparent lack of fear. Sensing the approaching danger, Revan was forced to duck and roll from an offending blade that narrowly missed his head. Revan cursed himself for his momentary lapse in concentration, for it had nearly cost him his life.

A faint whistling in the air made Revan spin his head in the direction of Genlock archers that had fired off a volley of arrows sent in his direction. Raising his freed hand in front of him, palm outward as if to grasp something, Revan used the Force to manipulate the direction of the arrows, causing them to pierce into the vulnerable backs of their unknowing Hurlock allies.

With the immediate threat of the Hurlocks out of the way, Revan threw his revered lighstaber at the group of Genlocks, guiding the saber's trajectory via the Force. The short statured creature attempted to weave out of the path of the lightsaber, but the concentrated blade of energy merely followed its movements. The Genlock howled as its legs fell under him, sliced clean through the knee caps. But the blade continued its trajectory path until it carved through the other two archers until finally flying into the waiting grasp of Revan's outstretched hand.

Revan stood to his full height, taking a moment to survey the field of any more combatants. Finding none, Revan deactivated his preferred choice of weapon with a distinct _schwoop._ The robed jedi turned to his companion, who stood above the charred carcass of a Hurlock; her staff already slung onto her back in its usual position.

Morrigan eyes were transfixed on a Revan with a particularly intent gaze. The witch's brows were furrowed together and her lips were pursed. Revan surmised that this was Morrigan's equivalent to an expression of surprise, though it was still too premature for Revan to be certain as he hadn't known the young woman for long.

"What manner of weapon was _that_?" Morrigan questioned, referring to the lightsaber dangling from Revan's hip. "It does not cut in the traditional manner. Rather…it seems to burn as though enchanted by flame."

Revan hesitated briefly, momentarily at a loss of words. It was rare for Revan to ever fumble for the right words, but the situation was precarious. Should he tell Morrigan the truth of his advanced weapon, or fabricate a well-placed lie? Judging from Morrigan's previous statement, mage's could enchant weapons to burn like fire. It wouldn't be too unbelievable a stretch to merely confirm that his lightsaber was ensorced by magic flame so hot that it burned rather than cut.

But Revan also knew that shrugging off the growing mountain of questions that Morrigan posed would eventually lead both she and her mother to grow suspicious and mistrustful of Revan. Essentially, avoiding the issue would result in more problems than solutions. Besides, neither Morrigan nor her mother seemed to be the sort to be easily fooled by a simple ruse.

"Where I come from, my weapon is called a lightsaber. As you said it burns rather cuts." Revan decided to go with simple truths. Snippets of truth were more manageable to control and more believable.

"So these light…sabers are a commonplace weapon from where you hail from?" Morrigan asked, testing the unfamiliar and foreign term.

"No, only a few are capable of producing such a weapon, much less wield it properly in combat. Even fewer actually master the blade." Revan himself was a master practitioner of martial combat with a single blade; a title few could claim to possess.

The two's conversation was interrupted by pain-filled growls and groaning coming from the underbrush. Revan calmly walked over to a surviving Genlock with two missing legs. The Darkspawn creature crawled across the dirt, leaving Revan to wonder where the goblin-like monster planned to go without any legs to support itself.

"_Perhaps the creature is in shock. Or acting on instinct."_ The Force user mused. For a brief moment Revan felt pity for the dying Genlock, but the feeling quickly subsided. Revan had felt the pure darkness in the creatures and now knew with a certainty what they were capable of committing. They felt no fear, no remorse whatsoever, which meant that they in turn weren't afraid of death. And that alone made them deadly enemies.

In a swift motion, Revan plunged his reignited blade into the skull of the Genlock, ending its miserable existence. Morrigan stared dispassionately as Revan briefly pilfered through the corpses of the fallen Darkspawn, scavenging for any valuables. The redeemed knight found several vials filled with a red liquid and a small assortment of weaponry that Revan hoped he'd be able to sell to a merchant. Revan hoped that the Darkspawn's tainted blood didn't somehow corrode or devalue his newly acquired spoils.

"Let us be on our way. The longer we dawdle, the higher the possibility of another patrol of Darkspawn to come our way." Morrigan said with a tinge of impatience in her voice.

"Just a moment." Revan replied, jogging over to the border of the lake. Drawing a long and deep breathe, Revan raised both his arms in front of him; his face contorting in a deep concentration. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the _Ebon Hawk_ slowly began to move. The freighter groaned in protest as it was moved by an invisible force, sinking deeper into the swampy waters. Beads of sweat collected on Revan's forehead. It took a tremendous amount of concentration and perseverance to move an object with as much mass and weight as the _Hawk_, but Revan managed. The ship soon disappeared beneath the surface of the water, giving the appearance that the ship had never been there in the first place.

"Now I'm ready." Revan gasped out in-between breathes. The strain from moving the freighter had taken more from Revan than he would've liked. It appeared that he hadn't completely recovered from his injuries dealt by the crash. With the rush of adrenaline wearing off, Revan could feel the soreness in his muscles and the slight aching of his healing wounds.

Morrigan caste a clinical look Revan's way before stalking off through the thick of the forest. Revan followed the woman's lead, trusting that Morrigan knew her way back. She'd lived here in this forest her entire life it seemed, if her intimate understanding of the Kocari Wilds was any testament. Revan cast one last wistful look at the sight where the _Ebon Hawk _lay submerged under the grungy looking lake, before hastening his pace to catch up with Morrigan, whom had left him behind.

…

"Ah, so the mysterious guest returns. Did you find what you were looking for amongst your vessel's grave site?" Flemeth greeted upon seeing Revan led by her daughter. The aging woman beckoned them towards her semi-inviting hut that she and Morrigan called home.

Revan jingled his filled satchel. "I did indeed, with a few trinkets on the side. Donations from your unfriendly new neighbors, the Darkspawn."

Morrigan's mother barked a laugh. "Did you now? I thought I sensed their lingering taint on you."

"No, that's just their actual scent." One of the human warriors that Revan had seen earlier commented, a smirk crossing his mouth. "Their stench alone could be used as a weapon."

Revan turned to the man, sizing him up. The man was young, perhaps around Morrigan's age, with lightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair slicked back in a similar manner to Revan's own style. He had a charming and noble-like atmosphere about him.

The armored man held his hand out in greeting. "I don't believe we've been officially introduced. My name's Aedan Cou-" the warrior shook his head. "Just Aedan."

Revan picked up on the now named Aedan's unfinished sentence. Through the Force, Revan was able to detect a subtle distress and pain in Aedan. These strong feelings were in some way connected to his last name, but Revan let the matter be. Whatever personal issues Aedan had, it was not his place to question him on the matter.

"And that stick in the mud over there is Alistair." Aedan continued, jerking his thumb at his red haired companion.

"Hey!" Alistair cried in indignation.

Revan chuckled good-humoredly at the pair. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Revan. Morrigan mentioned that you two are Grey Wardens?"

Aedan nodded in affirmation. "That we are, though I'm only a newly made initiate. Alistair is technically the junior warden here."

Aedan leaned further in conspiratorially, a sly smirk rolling off his lips. "He sure doesn't act like it though."

Alistair stared on with a suspicious gaze, having not heard Aedan's words, though he assumed it couldn't have been in good reference to him given the recent initiate's hushed tone. Revan just shook his head bemused.

"So, Revan do you have any plans on where you'll be going? With the loss of Ostagar, the Darkspawn will be converging further throughout the Wilds." At the mention of Ostagar, both Aedan and Alistair grew pained looks on their faces; Alistair more so.

"Actually I hadn't had time to plan out my next destination. I'm not very familiar with the landscape you see."

"So you aren't from Ferelden then?" Alistair spoke up, realization dawning his face. "That certainly explains your choice of attire."

Revan looked down at his front. _"I suppose I do appear strange to these people with my battle armor and robes."_

"Well, you're welcome to travel with us to Lothering. It's a nearby town just off the Imperial Highway. You can barter those supplies that you took from the Darkspawn and get a decent map of Ferelden."

Revan pondered the offer for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of accepting Aedan's generous offer. Given the increase of Darkspawn activity, it was definitely wiser to pack up and move out of the area as soon as possible. That, and Revan did have need of a proper map of the planet's continents and general hotspots.

Alistair took that moment to intervene, nudging his fellow Grey Warden off to the side. "Hold on, I can see why we have to take Morrigan with us, loathe as I am to admit it, but why are we taking in this stranger? We know nothing about him."

"Come on Alistair." Aedan chastised. "We can't just leave the man to find his way out of these Darkspawn infested forests. Besides, we already know that he can handle himself well enough in combat as attested by his earlier skirmish with the Darkspawn. That, and we may need the extra pair of hands if we run into more of the tainted creeps on our way to Lothering."

Alistair faltered, finding no fault in Aedan's logic. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"We'd part ways anyway as soon as we reach Lothering. You worry too much Alistair."

Alistair sighed. "Your right, your right," he conceded in defeat. "I'm being much too paranoid."

Aedan couldn't find it in himself to blame Alistair for his paranoia. They'd just been betrayed by Loghain, a man of legend whom is viewed as a hero throughout Ferelden. The junior Warden had a right to be wary. Aedan patted his red-haired companion on the shoulder comfortingly before turning to Revan, awaiting his reply.

"If it's no trouble, I would like to take up your offer and travel with you lot to this Lothering. I'm ready to leave when you're ready." Revan said, upon noticing that the two Warden had come to an agreement.

"Not at all, just let us gather our belongings and we'll be off." With that, Aedan and Alistair went off to fetch the rest of their gear, what little there was.

While he waited, Revan shifted his attention to Morrigan and Flemeth, who were conversing near a boiling cauldron. Laying by Morrigan's feet was a leather travel bag, already packed and ready.

"_So she's coming with us it seems."_ Revan didn't have any objections with the young witch joining their group to Lothering. While Morrigan did have a somewhat cold personality, she was nice company to have; at least in Revan's eyes. Revan knew that the apostate had both competence and skill that would certainly come in handy should the need for combat arise. That, and having traveled with a motley group of individuals in the past, Revan had grown used to people with unusual personality quirks.

Revan was pulled from his inner musings at the soft pat of feet approaching him. Flemeth stopped only several feet in front of Revan.

"Do me a favor stranger and keep an eye out for my daughter. I expect that your group's journey will be quite harrowing, especially in these tumultuous times."

"Why would you ask me to look after your daughter instead of two Grey Wardens?" Revan asked, suspicious of any alternative motives that the elderly mage might have.

Flemeth's wrinkled lips faintly smiled, making Revan feel on edge. "Because offworlder, I know that you possess strength and ability that have not been seen in these war torn lands since before it was conceived."

Before Revan could respond to Morrigan's mother, Aedan and Alistair returned.

"Shall we be off? I would like to get to Lothering before the sun has set." Aedan commented, before pausing. "After you're both done conversing of course."

Flemeth waved her hand dismissively. "Bah, we shall speak in greater length when the threat of the Darkspawn has been dealt with."

Revan opened his mouth to refute the woman and demand that she explain to him what her earlier cryptic response meant, but held his tongue. Forcing the issue could destroy the budding rapport that he'd formed with Aedan, Alistair, and certainly Morigan.

"I'll hold you to that then. Goodbye…for now." Revan finished with a tone that said that they would continue this conversation sometime in the future.

Morrigan stirred the now boiling cauldron one final time before setting the ladle aside. "Farewell mother. Do not forget to tend to the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

Flemeth scoffed. "Bah! 'Tis far more likely that you will return to find this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

Morrigan's expression faltered, appearing almost crest fallen. "I-I a-all I meant was…"

"Yes I know." Flemeth interrupted gently. "Do try to have fun dear."

The rest of the group bid their farewells to Flemeth; some less heartfelt than others before Morrigan took the lead into guiding them through the forest. Revan looked back over his shoulder to see Flemeth tending to the finished stew, looking back at him with that same imperceptible smile that made the back of his neck hairs stand on end. Flemeth's earlier comment, while cryptic, implied that she at least had some kindling of an understanding of what he was and where he came from.

In that moment, Revan decided that Flemeth was decidedly much more than the withering old hag that she personified; much more.

End…

…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and for the nice feedback. I've decided to continue the story, but chapter updates may be infrequent in light of the new job I just got; that and the upcoming SAT test I still have to prepare for. I'll see about making chapter sizes around this length, though they can vary to longer or shorter lengths; depends.

Please continue to leave reviews so I can know your thoughts and feedback on the stories progression. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3: Lothering

The Revanchist

Disclaimer: I own neither Dragon Age: Origins (DA:O) nor Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic (KOTOR). All rights belong to Bioware, EA, and Lucas Arts.

XxX

New Year's Quote:

HK-47: "_Query: Can I kill him now, master? I would like ever so much to crush his neck, just a little. It is a long time fantasy of mine."_

Revan: _"Maybe later."_

HK-47: _"You hear that, meatbag? I'll be back!"_

~HK-47 and Revan

XxX

Chapter 3: Lothering

"You mother is a most…peculiar individual." Revan said, instigating conversation to bide time whilst the group journeyed towards the village of Lothering.

"Aye, that she is," Aedan agreed wholeheartedly. "Is she truly _the _Witch of the Wilds as the legends say?"

Revan quirked his brow in some confusion at the unusual autonym. Morrigan on the other hand didn't take offense to their prodding, for she, herself had often questioned the identity of her mother many a times.

"Mother is a great many things, and in her lifetime she has acquired many titles. Flemeth, being the most popular it would seem. Though, I cannot validate the accuracy of the tales behind Flemeth's story."

"You're referring to the numerous daughters that she has sired and the fact that she devours the souls of children yes?" Alistair supplied suspiciously.

Morrigan cast the red-haired warden a withering glare. ""Tis such an unimaginative mind. Though, I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise from a man with your particular disposition."

"Are you implying that I'm…inept?" Alistair questioned in disbelief.

"I've witnessed this war hound here show more competence." She coolly replied, gesturing to Aedan's Mabari bred hound. The muscular dog barked playfully before turning to look at Alistair, jaw slack and panting with a seemingly goofy looking smile on its scrunched face.

"I am in fact competent, and you wipe that annoying smirk off your face." Alistair scolded the mabari, who in turn wined at being reprimanded.

Aedan paused briefly to scratch the back of his hound's ear in a reassuring gesture. "Don't mind Alistair, Alex, he's just childishly venting his frustration with Morrigan on you because he can't come up with a witty retort to her insults." Alexander, or Alex as Aidan often called his mabari, barked and wagged his tail furiously.

"I can to come up with witty comebacks!" Alistair defended, but nobody seemed to pay him any mind.

"Why must you all pick on me?" The former Templar sulked dejectedly. In the corner of his eye he spotted Alex fixing him with another one of his stupidly annoying mutt grins, as if to rub it in the red head's face.

"Come now Alistair, don't sulk. I was just teasing." Aedan said, patting the junior Grey Warden on the back.

Alistair merely grunted in compliance, leaving the group to once again fall back into a silent walk. No more words were exchanged by the group, mostly because they were still technically in Darkspawn infested territory, but there was also a lingering tension amongst the group.

Revan's senses were able to identify the center cause of the tension emanating from Alistair, who loosely exuded a somber tone. Slightly worried for the red-headed man, Revan stretched out his senses, managing to pick up on a myriad of emotions that clouded Alistairs thoughts. Something was clearly troubling the junior warden's mind.

Tenderly, so as not to startle the man, Revan walked beside Alistair, getting his attention. "Alistair, I don't mean to pry but is there something wrong?"

Alistair inclined his head back in a sign of confusion, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "Um, no. Why would you think that there's something wrong with me?"

Revan shrugged. "You looked like you were troubled by something, so I was curious."

The former Templar's eyes shifted elsewhere, uncomfortable with a stranger taking a sudden interest in his wellbeing. "It's nothing that you need to worry about. There's just a lot on mind at the moment."

"The Darkspawn and the Blight?" Revan guessed.

Alistair looked as though he was debating on how he should respond, his mouth opening and closing unconsciously. "Those are among the top of the list yes." He finally decided to say.

"That's not all though, is it?" Revan questioned with a knowing look on his face which surprised Alistair.

"Yes, no, I mean arrggh…" The warden groaned irritably. "I-I apologize. It's just that I'm not entirely accustomed to someone actually asking how I feel, especially a stranger whom I've only just met."

"It's alright." Revan placated. "Your confusion is understandable. I apologize if my questions threw you off."

Alistair sighed. "I…it's just that I've recently lost someone close to me and I haven't exactly been taking their death well." The Templar drifted off, a pained expression of grief plagued his features.

Revan felt sympathy for the man. He himself knew all too well of the pain that came with the death of someone close to him. Strangely enough though, Revan still couldn't pinpoint the exact people that he mourned for, as he still hadn't recovered the bulk of his memories. Most of the memories of the past Revan prior to his former apprentice's betrayal still alluded him.

Though, Revan did still feel a lingering feeling of regret when it came the conclusion between himself and Malak, his once best friend and apprentice. Their last conversation shortly before the former sith lord's demise would forever leave a sense of irresoluteness. Revan couldn't help but beg the question of whether things _really_ could've turned out differently.

Had Revan not gone against the orders of the jedi council to not involve themselves in the Mandalorian War, would he and Malak not have turned towards the Dark Side? If he had never assumed his given title of Revan and led the Republic forces to victory, would he and Malak not have fallen so far? There were so many questions that had no answers which frustrated Revan to no end. Revan shook his head, banishing these thoughts from his mind. It was pointless to worry about _what ifs_. As important as it was to him, Revan could never change the past, but he could influence the future, and that was what truly mattered most.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's got a lot on their mind huh?" Alistair spoke, breaking Revan from his reverie.

"Hmm?" Revan said distractedly, taking a moment to realize that the man was referring to himself. "Oh, yes, I suppose your right. I guess everyone has something bearing on their mind at the moment."

Before the two could continue their conversation however, Morrigan lead them out of the clearing and gestured towards large man-made platform that appeared to stretch quite a ways in the distance. Revan surmised that this must be the Imperial Highway that he'd been told about.

"There's the highway. Lothering is not too far from here." Morrigan said before sauntering down the cobbled road. It wasn't long before the group could make out the small village of Lothering. Aedan signaled for the group to stop, turning towards Morrigan.

"Is there any way that you could make yourself look less inconspicuous? I recall you saying that the village had a Chantry and the last time I checked, they didn't take too kindly to Apostates." With Morrigan's choice of attire and the large staff that hung on her back, it was blatantly obvious that she was a witch. Not exactly subtle.

Morrigan smiled conspiratorially. "Of course I do. This would not be my first visit in this village, as detestable as it can be. I have my ways of avoiding their foolish Templars and of raising unwanted attention."

Morrigan closed her eyes, taking a moment to center herself and conjure the magical energy she possessed. A bluish aura enshrouded her form, temporarily obscuring her body from view. When the light faded, a single black cat sat on all fours where Morrigan once stood.

Revan was left astounded by the witch's transformation, for the feline was surely Morrigan. It even carried those familiar narrowed yellow eyes. There were only a few species in the galaxy that could change their form. Revan had even heard of certain force wielders who had the ability to change their form, but it was certainly something else to witness it in person.

"Fascinating." Revan spoke honestly.

His surprise was shared by both Alistair and Aedan as well. Aedan was the first of the two to break out their shock. "That will work surely."

And so the three men plus one now turned cat made their way off of the Imperial Highway, until they were stopped by a small band of men, all of which were armed and armored. Revan immediately put himself on guard in case the men had less than pleasant intentions. The rest of the group did much the same, though Morrigan remained out of sight, unnoticed by the men. Being such a small creature as she was, no one would suspect that she was really a mage in disguise.

The apparent leader of the lot stood at the forefront of the group. He had shortly cut black hair, tanned skin, and wore studded leather armor. Two short swords lay dangling at his sides, but his arms were out in the open for all to see. Clearly he was confident that he was in control of the situation.

The man greeted them with a flashy and inviting smile that was the complete opposite of his companions who stood behind him glowering or smirking at the group of travelers.

"Greetings travelers! Welcome to Lothering."

Alistair whispered lowly so only his companions could hear him. "Highwaymen, preying on those who are fleeing from the Darkspawn I suppose."

A balding man with a large sledgehammer clasped on his back turned to his leader unsurely. "Uh, I don't about these ones. They don't look like refuges."

The leader brushed aside his muscle's warning. "Nonsense, a mere ten silvers and their free to move on."

Aedan didn't appear fazed by the man in the least. "You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees."

"See, I told you." The dimwitted balding man spoke again, his voice a little more panicked. "They've no wagons and their even armed."

The leader shook his head at his underling, unconvinced. "The toll applies to everyone Hanric, that's why it's a toll, instead of say, a refugee's tax."

Hanric seemed to grow assured by his leader's words. "Oh right," he drawled slowly. "Just because they're not refugees, doesn't mean that they don't have to pay the toll."

Revan resisted the temptation to shake his head at the simplicity of Hanric. _"Typical muscle. All brawn and no brain."_

"Forget it, were not paying your toll." Aedan grounded out uncompromisingly.

The leader frowned disappointingly. "Well I can't say that I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules you know."

Revan saw how quickly the situation was deteriorating. Action needed to be taken and fast. The force wielder put himself between both groups. "Now hold on a moment. You may want to rethink this course of action."

Blades and other forms of weaponry suddenly halted half-drawn. Revan was pleased that he had everyone's attention, at least for the moment. The former sith lord gingerly stepped towards the leader, who held his hands near his dagger's sheaths, in preparation to strike at a moment's notice. Revan made certain that his hands were in plain sight so as not to accidentally provoke hostilities from the highwaymen.

"Think about it. Say that we do fight. What would that accomplish? You can clearly see that we're armed and prepared to defend ourselves if need be. Undoubtedly there would be casualties, not to mention afterwards the authorities from Lothering would likely come to investigate the disturbance." Revan could feel the uncertainty that had begun to creep in on the highwaymen.

"In fact, it would probably be in your best interest to simply pick up and leave." Revan continued, adding more pressure on the band of ill opportunists. "From what I hear the Darkspawn are steadily spreading throughout the Wilds. It's only a matter of time before they eventually invade Lothering."

At the mention of Darkspawn, the men paled. Revan seized on this opportunity that he'd created, taking advantage of the seeds of doubt that he sowed amongst the bandits. Revan didn't even need the aid of the Force to influence their minds, for their wills had already wavered in his favor.

The leader coughed, trying to compose himself and gain some semblance of order from his hired muscle. "You've made a strong argument my friend. I'll take your recommendation under advisement."

He turned to his band of thieves, who in turn looked towards their leader for direction. "C'mon gents! It's high time that we move on to the next town anyway. We don't want to be here for when it things get too hot."

"Yeah, Darkspawn are scary bunch. I heard they drag their living victims down in the tunnels where they feast on their flesh." Harnic shivered as his miniscule mind conjured horrid images of the tainted creatures. He then looked around aimlessly before having to run to catch up with the other highwaymen that had left him behind.

Revan sighed in relief. _"Disaster averted."_

Once they were out of sight, Morrigan deactivated her spell, returning to her normal human form. She gave Revan a rather cross look. "They were fools to have gotten in our way. We should've taught them a lesson."

Revan disagreed, "It would've accomplished nothing but senseless violence. What I said them wasn't just for their benefit. If say we did drive them off or kill them; that would've only brought unwanted attention to ourselves."

"You say that as though we need to keep a low profile." Alistair interjected, adding in his own two cents.

"You said before that this Loghain fellow betrayed the King and the Grey Wardens at the battle at Ostagar right? Then what do you think he would do if he found out that two wardens survived the battle."

Revan watched as realization dawned on their faces. Aedan was the first to catch on. "A man with as much influence as him would undoubtedly seek to silence us since we know what really happened."

"Exactly." Revan said, pleased that they understood his meaning. "Lohgain probably sees you both as a major threat that needs to be expunged, less his reputation be stained and he loses the trust of his followers."

Aedan brought a hand to his chin in thought. "If that's the case, then we'll definitely need to keep our status as Grey Wardens a secret for as long as we can."

"We can gather more information on the state of Ferelden at Lothering; see what Lohgain's been up to since his treachery at Ostagar." Alistair proposed, venom laced in his voice as he mentioned Lohgain's name.

"That t'was the first _sound_ piece of advice that I've heard you say yet." Morrigan said, bemused as she witnessed Alistair grow flustered at her casual insult.

"It's agreed then." Aedan said, trying to calm Alistair down and prevent another bout of bickering from erupting between the two.

XxX

Revan frowned as he and the group passed by a collection of hastily erected tents. Refugees and their families milled about, tending to whatever activates that they could keep themselves occupied with. Children ran amuck of the camp half-heartedly playing while the women and mothers tended to laundry and meal preparation. Some of the men sat by camp fires, talking in hushed worried tones, obviously fearing the worst of what was to come.

It was a grim setting. Everyone looked under pressure and fearful; jumping at the slightest unfamiliar noise. Revan was reminded of Taris's Lower and Under City residents, the ones cast down by the upper nobles for the rebellious actions of their forefathers. The rise of the Darkspawn had driven many folk to Lothering in desperate search of some haven away from the monsters and their Blight.

Revan was still at an impasse on what he should do. He'd been filled in on the current state of affairs in Ferelden by Alistair and Aedan, with the rise of a new Blight, Lohgain's betrayal to King Cailan, and the strong potentiality of civil war breaking out. Revan was torn between aiding Aedan on his quest to unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn and simply leaving the country to fend for itself. After all, he was just an interloper from a far and distance world. What obligation did he have to help them?

"_What would you have had me do Bastilla?"_ Revan questioned as he stared up at the sky forlornly, seeking direction, purpose.

"Something wrong Revan?" Aedan voice spoke, breaking Revan from his silent thoughts.

"No, just thinking." Revan said, bringing his attention back with the group.

Aedan eyed the oddly robed man before shrugging. "I just wanted to thank you for your help in reaching Lothering, and for your helpful advice."

Revan waved his hand dismissively. "Thanks aren't necessary. You helped me as much as I helped you."

"Fair enough. There should be a merchant somewhere around here that you could barter your Darkspawn spoils with. I'd try the tavern first. That seems to be where most of the townsfolk have congregated to. At least that's what that Templar fellow that we passed by earlier said."

"I'll do that thanks." Revan said, knowing that this was where they would part ways. "So, where will head to now?"

Aedan sighed, swiping a hand through his hair in thought. "Well, first thing we'll do is head down to the town's Chantry, probe for some information. After that though, it's still up for debate."

Revan nodded, pleased that he at least wouldn't be leaving them with no direction. He held up a gloved hand which Aedan shook readily. "You and your companions take care of yourselves now."

"We'll be careful." Aedan paused, his features clenched in deep thought, as though debating on whether or not he should say something else. "Actually, there was something else that I wanted to ask you."

Revan had a sinking suspicion as to what the chainmail wearing warrior was going to ask him.

"Actually it's more of a request really. I was hoping that you would join us on our quest to unite Ferelden." Aedan paused again, taking the time to choose his words carefully. "I know it's a lot to ask of a relative stranger from a foreign land but I don't have a lot options or allies as the moment; something were in desperate need of."

Aedan had confidence in both his and his companions abilities, but a noble warrior run out from a his own home, a former Templar in training turned Grey Warden, and an apostate that had lived most if not all of her life within the confines of the Korcari Wilds would only be capable of so much. They'd need more allies if they were to successfully complete their quest, and Aedan knew this.

"I haven't seen for myself how well you do in a fight but based on your interactions with the Darkspawn in the past I'd say that you know your way around a battle. And I know already from personal experience that you can be quite persuasive when it comes to negotiations." Aedan finished with a smirk, recalling how Revan had calmly talked the highwaymen out of mugging them and moving out of Lothering.

"So…what do you say?"

"I…will think on it." Revan eventually answered. "You must understand that such a request will take some time for me to ponder on."

"Of course," Aedan assured, knowing full well that what he was requesting of the foreign man was a lot to take in. It wasn't the type of decision that a person accepted lightly.

"But, if possible I would prefer to have your answer come early tomorrow, for that's when we'll likely be leaving."

Revan nodded, fully understanding that their mission required haste. "I'll let you know of my decision before you leave, I assure you."

Aedan accepted the man's promise and the two went their separate ways. Taking heed of Aedan's suggestion, Revan made his way towards Lothering's one and only tavern. It wasn't particularly difficult to find. A loud cacophony of voices talked animatedly from within a two story building that had a wooden plank nailed above the door. Scratched into the plank were the words _"Dane's Refuge"_. More tents could be seen propped, just outside the tavern; a testament to how overburdened the building was. Revan had little doubt that there was any room left available for lodging.

The moment that Revan entered the dingy tavern, he felt a stale and musky heat wash over him, mixed in the peculiar stench of ale. It immediately became obvious just how overstocked the tavern was. Revan had difficulty navigating through the crowd of people, there were so many. Revan was reminded of the times that he'd been inside of a cantina, though there was an absence of scandalously dressed Twilek women dancing sensually around poles.

A large group of people sat closely by a fire that had been set ablaze in one corner of the building. Across from the fireplace a middle-aged man, presumably the owner of the establishment stood behind a counter, tending to customers. In the back of the room there a staircase that led to the second story of the tavern, where a young woman sang with a melodic voice, attracting the attention of a sizable crowd of listeners that tossed some coin into a basket by the woman's feet.

Revan's eyes took in the entire scenery, but what really drew his attention was a group of well-armed and armored men. The majority of them wore either leather or chainmail armor, though the supposed ring leader of the group was outfitted in a full set of metal plated armor. Everyone within the tavern gave the armored group a wide berth, unwilling to oppose such an outfitted force. Revan hadn't a clue as to who the men were, though he didn't fancy finding out. Instead, Revan waded his way through the crowd towards the bar counter, with the intent of finding a merchant to sell his goods.

Revan approached the middle-aged man, waving to get his attention. The man was had surprisingly light skin and a heavy mustache that parted way from his upper lip. His eyes caught sight of Revan and he quickly made haste towards his direction.

"The name's Dane good sir, and this is my establishment. I'm sorry to say that there are no more rooms available for lodging. Some people have resorted to even sleeping on the floor. Other than that, how can I help you?" Dane introduced himself as he idly used a dirtied rag to wipe down a used mug.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking to rent a room. I was hoping that you could point me in the direction of the nearest merchant. I have some items that I need to barter for coin." Revan spoke, raising his voice so that he could be heard over the naturally loud volume of the tavern.

Dane nodded his head in the direction behind Revan. "There's a bald fellow named Barlin over near the fire that deals with trade. He has some basic supplies that you may need or want and he'll cut you a fair deal. If not there's another merchant outside with more ample supplies, even some weapons and armor. Though, word is that his dealings are unfavorable amongst the villagers."

"Why is that, if I may ask?" Revan questioned, wanting to avoid being hustled.

"The man has ruffled more than a few feathers. Caused quite a stir with a chantry women even. They say that he's placed outrageous prices on his merchandise, taking advantage of the refugee's desperation."

"So he's an opportunist? A shame that is." Revan commented with a frown. With the large quantities of refugee's streaming in from the south, people would become desperate enough to pay outrageous prices for items that were essential to their survival.

Revan tilted his head to the side, taking a discrete glance at the group of armed soldiers. "Before I go, could you tell me who those men sitting over there are?"

Dane instantly knew who he was referring to and beckoned Revan to lean in closer. "Those are Ser Lohgain's men. A rather rowdy bunch if you ask me. They've been asking around the village for any sign of Grey Wardens."

Revan's eyes narrowed. "Why are they looking for Grey Wardens?"

Dane looked slightly surprised. "You mean you didn't hear? Shortly after the late King Cailan was slain at the Battle of Ostagar, bless his heart, Ser Lohgain proclaimed himself as regent of Ferelden. First thing he did as regent was put a large bounty on Grey Wardens, labeling them as traitors and coconspirators of King Cailan's death."

Revan prevented himself from revealing any worry on his face as he digested the grim news. _"I may have to warn Aedan if he doesn't already know. At least their trying to keep a low profile."_

"Thanks for the information sir." Revan said with gratefulness. Despite how busy the man was, he was honest, and that earned him some praise in Revan's book. "I don't have any coin on me now but as soon as I'm done trading, I'll be sure to buy a drink from you."

Dane chuckled goodheartedly before bidding a good day to the robed force wielder. Revan backtracked through the crowd, until he reached the bald merchant that Dane had recommended.

Revan greeted the bald man in similar fashion as he did to Dane. "Are you Barlin the merchant by chance? Dane said that you sell some supplies and deal with trade."

Barlin's eyes twinkled with delight at the prospect of a customer. "Why yes good sir. I've got a nice stock of merchandise that'll suit your needs."

The man's face faltered for second. "Well, with the exception of food that is. It's all being hoarded by that bleeding vulture outside the tavern." Barlin spat with venom, clearly distressed.

Revan made no comment, wanting to stay on the man's good side for when he bartered off his items. Barlin shook his head to clear his anger. "I shouldn't burden you with my issues. What can I do for you today?"

Revan hefted the filled satchel bag over his shoulder and laid it on the ground in front of Barlin. "I was hoping that I could barter some of these weapons in exchange for some coin."

Barlin knelt down and began ruffling through the satchel. The merchant picked up a curved dagger, inspecting the blade from several angles. "You're in luck, there's been a large demand of weapons recently because of the Darkspawn threat. Most of the village folk will want to arm themselves for when an attack comes, at least those that can't make it to Denerim or another village."

"Let's see now. There's two short bows made of ash wood, three iron and steel made longswords, and a greatsword made of steel." Barlin stopped his inspection to calculate his starting price. "Alright, I'll give you 100 silvers for the lot."

Revan spent several minutes with Barlin, haggling over the price. He'd been given a crash course of the currency that Fereldens used by Aedan during the trip here to Lothering. Eventually, Revan managed to up the amount to 120 silver pieces. He then spent 5 silvers on decent map of Thedas, at least the most updated one that was available, followed by another purchase of clothing for 12 silvers before thanking Barlin for his business transaction. The map would help Revan become better acquainted with the land's geography and the clothes would help integrate him more smoothly into Ferelden. He'd already gotten a few curious stares because of his choice of attire. Attention wasn't something that Revan entirely desired at the present moment.

Wanting to study the map in further detail, Revan perched himself against the wall nearby the fire for the extra lighting. No other tables were available so he was forced to stand, but Revan didn't much care, for he didn't plan to stay for much longer that he needed to.

Revan took a look at the map, making sure to note all of the major sites. He marked the progress that he'd made through the Korcari Wilds into the small village that represented Lothering. Denerim seemed to be the center city state for Ferelden, located further north east of Lothering. He made a mental note of other important geographical features and anything else of interest. Revan's examination was interrupted as he felt a certain pulling of the force.

The former sith lord recognized the feeling, and it made him tense. Heavy clanking footsteps drummed closer towards his destination, prompting him to look up at the disturbance. Revan instantly took notice of the lack of general noise amongst the crowd, besides a few hushed whispers. The music and singing had ceased as well.

A dark skinned man with a grizzled beard approached Revan with an intensive gaze that was directed at the force wielder. It was the impressively armored soldier that worked for Lohgain, and his men were right behind his heels, standing protectively beside him.

A helmeted man of lighter complexion outfitted with metal plated armor stood at attention beside him, gesturing towards Revan. "This is the man that was reported to have been seen interacting with the Grey Wardens spotted earlier captain."

Revan silently cursed his recent string of bad luck. The force certainly had a very funny sense of humor to throw him into these kind of inopportune situations.

"Now then," the captain continued in an ominous tone. "Where would your Grey Warden allies be hiding?"

End…

XxX

Author's Note:

Happy New Year's reader! I was hoping to get this chapter in by Christmas, but it wasn't to be, but New Years was the next best thing. I decided to insert a more humorous quote this time, just for kicks. Maybe I'll start a trend of this for each chapter if you folks want. I actually feel quite content with how things progressed in this chapter, but more importantly I hope you readers did as well.

Some were a little disappointed that I kinda bypassed Revan's interaction with Flemeth and I apologize for that. At the time I wasn't feeling confident that I could nail down Flemeth's persona for very long, thus the minimal amount of screen time. I'll see about rectifying that issue for when the two eventually meet for their second encounter.

Response to comments and questions:

**Edboy4926: "Also, good luck on your SAT."**

**Me: Thank You! **

**XxX**

**ww1990ww: "-will Revan take on a student in this world?"**

**Me: YOU SHALL NOT KNOW! **_**(You must imagine Gandalf yelling this to get the full effect)**_

**XxX**

**Edboy4926: "****Hey, any chance of putting T3-M4 in a golem body?"**

**Me: I have no idea where you came up with that but it sounds oddly entertaining. You think golems are made with a server interface to link T3-M4's memory core?**


End file.
